Brothers In Arms
by Darkpenn
Summary: When big boys meet ...


**Brothers In Arms**

 _When big boys meet ..._

 _[Author's note: This stand-alone story follows on from the series_ Ice Queen in Love _and_ The Power Within. _]_

"So this," said Yatsuhashi Daichi, "is a nightclub."

"It is," said Ruby, as she took his arm. "It used to be in Vale but the manager moved it to Mistral after the Battle of Beacon. By the way, you scrub up very nicely."

They had come to Mistral so Ruby could meet General Ironwood to deliver some comments on weapon designs that he had requested. While they were here, she had organised to meet Yang, who was visiting the city. For the occasion, Yatsuhashi had changed his usual clothes for a stylish, modern suit.

"And you also look very scrubbed," he said to her.

"Can you see Yang? You're a bit taller than me."

"A bit," he said. "There she is."

She was at the bar, sitting with Hei Xiong, aka Junior, manager of the club. They went over to them – not easy, since the club was quite crowded. When Yang saw them she jumped up and hugged them both. She introduced Hei to Yatsuhashi. The two very large men looked at each other. Then they shook hands.

"Tai Chi Chuan style?" said Yatsuhashi, as they continued to grip each other.

"A form of it," said Hei. "Akido method?"

Yatsuhashi nodded.

"Okay, break it up, break it up, or I throw both of you out on your asses!" said another voice. Melanie Malachite appeared, and pushed the two men apart. But she was smiling.

"You can't throw me out," said Hei. "I run the place, and I'm your boss."

"Do you honestly think that would stop me?" she said. She turned to Ruby, and said: "Good to see you. Really good." She glanced at Yang. "You again," she said.

"That's right, me," said Yang. "But I heard that you kept Ruby out of trouble over the Gulch thing, so I guess that means I owe you a drink."

"And ... I guess ... I owe you one too." She swiped two drinks from a tray that was passing and handed one to Yang.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but I guess it works," said Yang as she drank.

Melanie looked around. "No-one that needs some of my special attention," she said. "Quiet night."

"You call this quiet?" said Ruby, watching the crowd.

"Relative thing," said Melanie.

Yatsuhashi and Hei were discussing, in a not entirely friendly way, the merits of various fighting styles. They clearly both had firm opinions on the subject.

"Huh," said Melanie. "I think there's only one way to resolve this."

"I agree," said Yatsuhashi. He took off his jacket and handed it to Ruby.

"Yep," said Hei. He handed his jacket to Yang.

Melanie signalled for the DJ to stop the music. She walked to the middle of the dance floor.

"Guests, partygoers, and assorted hangers-on!" she said. "Tonight we have a special event. It appears that our very own manager, Junior, and an honoured guest, a Hunter from Beacon, Yatsuhashi Daichi, have reached an impasse on the critical subject of who has the bigger ... fist. So I have told them to sort it out the only way boys know how. Winner gets bragging rights and a kiss from the girl of his choice, loser gets the exercise and buys the drinks!"

The dance floor cleared, the guests forming a rough circle, and Yatsuhashi and Hei squared off. Melanie would act as referee.

"Oh dear," said Ruby to Yang. "Gosh, I hope your boyfriend quits before he get too hurt."

"Ha!" said Yang. "I just hope that Yatsu won't be too heavy to drag home when he's unconscious."

"Ding!" said Melanie.

The two of them circled each other for a few seconds – and then Yatsuhashi punched out, whacking Hei in the abdomen.

Nothing.

"That it?" said Hei. He punched, slamming his fist in Yatsuhashi's jaw.

No effect. Yatsuhashi smiled.

"Huh, this might take a while," said Yang.

Yatsuhashi and Hei started to go at it, looking for any weaknesses as they traded blows, toe to toe. Yatsuhashi had a bit more height and reach but Hei had some extra weight and gave nothing away in strength.

"You know, I think they are actually liking this," said Ruby.

"Boys will be boys," said Yang.

Someone had started to take bets. "Ten on the big guy!" said Yang.

The guy taking the bets looked at her. "You'll need to be more specific," he said.

" _My_ big guy!"

"Right, ten it is," said the guy.

"Twenty on _my_ big guy!" shouted Ruby.

"Ding ding, end of round one!" shouted Melanie. A waiter produced stools for each of them, and the barman supplied some drinks.

"Shirts off for the second round, gentlemen!" said Melanie, who seemed to be enjoying her role immensely.

Ruby and Yang collected the shirts and Melanie sounded the bell again.

"You know, this is actually quite barbaric," said Yang. "Watching our boyfriends pound each other."

"Without shirts," said Ruby. "Yes, barbaric is the word, alright. Should we stop them?"

"Hell no." She shouted to Hei: "Watch out for this right! Now go for his jaw!"

"Put him down, Yatsu!" shouted Ruby.

Yatsuhashi and Hei were bruised and bloody but neither showed any sign of giving up. The bets were getting larger.

"So when I win, who should I collect the kiss from?" said Hei.

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Yatsuhashi. "And I was thinking – "

"Melanie," they said together. They exchanged another volley of punches.

"Can't let the girlfriends start taking us for granted, can we?" said Hei as he took a blow to the jaw. He whacked Yatsuhashi in the belly. They were nearly exhausted, almost leaning into each other to stay upright.

"Yeah, yeah, sisters are like that," said Melanie. "Get on with it, one of you has to fall down soon."

They both looked at her.

"What do you mean, sisters?" said Hei.

"Not that this has anything to do with this fight, but yes, Ruby and Yang are sisters," said Melanie.

"We are talking about the same women?" said Yatsuhashi. "The little dark one and the big blond one?"

"Half-sisters, but yes," said Melanie.

"But since Ruby is your girlfriend, and Yang is mine, that would make you and I – " said Hei.

"Brothers-in-law," said Yatsuhashi.

"Theoretically," said Melanie. "Technically. Sort of."

Hei and Yatsuhashi collapsed into each others' arms. "Let us call this a draw, brother," said Yatsuhashi.

"Which will annoy the girls no end," said Hei. "Heh."

"That too," said Yatsuhashi.

"What a disappointment you two turned out to be," said Melanie. But she lifted both their arms into the air, declared that the dispute had been resolved, and promised that the next round of drinks for everyone was on the house. The audience cheered. The music began again.

Ruby and Yang came over and handed the men their shirts and jackets.

"Oh well," said Yang. "No smoochie for you, then, Hei."

"I am not one to worry about details," said Ruby. She grabbed hold of Yatsuhashi, jumped up, and kissed him on the lips.

"Ow," said Yatsuhashi, rubbing his jaw.

"Er, sorry," said Ruby.

"Damn, I really wanted to see a fight to the finish," said Yang.

"Yeah, so did I," said Melanie.

She and Yang stared at each other.

"You leave the Maiden powers and the missile gloves at home and you've got yourself a deal," said Melanie.

"And no blades," said Yang. "No hair-pulling, either."

"Done!"

"Oh ... dear," said Ruby.

Hei was already clearing a space on the dance floor.

Yang and Melanie faced each other. "You were just lucky last time," growled Melanie.

"Oh yeah? I was still getting warmed up when you fell over."

"Then let's go, round two."

And it was on.

END


End file.
